


翻滾吧！總監

by archery_shampoo, BiteFirst



Series: 台灣霸總辦公室 [2]
Category: LCK RPS, League of Legends Pro Players, League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, SK Telecom T1, T1 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archery_shampoo/pseuds/archery_shampoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteFirst/pseuds/BiteFirst
Relationships: Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Effort" Sang-ho, 朴辰成/李相浩
Series: 台灣霸總辦公室 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871047
Kudos: 7





	翻滾吧！總監

1.

朴辰成抱著期待的心情跨進T1公司大門，忐忑地看著裝潢華美的接待櫃台。

「您好，請問是朴辰成先生嗎？歡迎來到T1。」

紮著俐落馬尾的年輕女性溫和地與他打招呼，給了他通行證。

女性帶他到會客室之後就輕巧地消失了，留下他一個人坐在舒適的沙發裡。

會客室的入口正好面對辦公室外面的走廊，他聽見從容不迫的腳步聲響起，轉過頭，看見了他一生中見過最漂亮的男人。

那是他第一次見到李相浩，穿著深藍色的西裝，優雅地朝他走來，臉上帶著疏遠的笑容，染成藍灰色的頭髮自然垂在額前，戴著一絲不苟的金屬圓框眼鏡。

朴辰成喜歡漂亮的人，男女都一樣。

他向朴辰成伸出手：「你好，我是公司的秘書李相浩。」

「幸會，我是朴辰成。」

他想稱讚相浩的打扮，討好對方一番，不過脫口而出的卻是：「請問能給我一杯水嗎？」

哇喔，朴辰成，第一印象就扣分了啊，他懊悔地想。

不過李相浩沒有露出任何不悅的表情。

「飲水機在右手邊的走廊，」他指著外面的走道說，又不溫不涼地加了一句：「不用緊張，老闆只是看起來嚴肅，他人還蠻好的。」

朴辰成有點訝異，他居然給了自己台階下。

他還想多攀談幾句，但秘書帶他到總裁辦公室之後就消失了。

這間公司怎麼每個人都像阿飄一樣，一下子就不見了？辰成想。

下午和部門成員相見歡之後，他馬上開始情報調查。

「老闆的秘書坐在哪裡啊？」他故作不熟公司配置的樣子問。

「相浩？相浩的辦公室在老闆附近。」文友贊馬上回答，「他平常很少來這裡。」

「相浩是公司的核心中樞啊，」康熙接話：「他很忙的。」

友贊在一旁點頭。

朴辰成瞇起眼睛看他們之間的肢體互動，然後壓低聲音：「你們是一對嗎？交往的那種一對。」

文友贊警覺地盯著他。

朴辰成笑了，搖晃著兩個人的肩膀：「唉呀，不要緊張，只是我對這種事情直覺很準。」

然後一邊開電腦一邊說：「我以後會儘量早點讓你們下班的，請多多指教啦。」

文友贊和金康熙以為自己遇見了天使小老闆。

但他們很快就發現自己高興得太早了。

2.

李相浩一如往常整理辦公桌準備下班，瞥見手機螢幕又閃著訊息通知。

發訊息的人又是朴辰成。

李相浩突然對一疊過期了三個月的文件感到非常有興趣，他抱起那堆文件走到碎紙機前，就是不想去讀塞滿手機螢幕的line訊息。

朴辰成是個鬼才。

他是那個讓李相赫重金相待要挖進公司的人，他的專案無可挑剔。

他還是個不折不扣的工作狂，關係好的客戶多如過江之鯽。

怎麼看都沒什麼生活品質、把精力全部奉獻給工作的人，竟然還有時間能傳訊息，傳到填滿秘書長的手機通知。

李相浩不會質疑工作量變少了，他認為他們都對得起這份工作的報酬。

他一邊碎紙一邊想：朴辰成又怎麼了……爾後直接打斷思考。

朴辰成是個鬼才，居然能入侵李相浩短暫的碎紙放空時光。

李相浩清完文件紙，點開螢幕差點手滑清空全部通知。

朴辰成的訊息太長，折疊進「您有一封新訊息」。

如果真的有事，就不能置之不理了。他依舊出於敬業點開聊天室。

〔上滑讀取更多訊息〕

T1行銷部_♥朴辰成♥：相浩相浩

？：T1秘書長李相浩

T1行銷部_♥朴辰成♥：不能打招呼嗎？

李相浩記得他的點點點只打在心裡，沒有回出去。

T1行銷部_♥朴辰成♥：相浩相浩

計程車好像開到我認不出來的地方了QQ

相浩我怎麼辦

救命相浩T_T

我不想被老闆殺掉T_T

嗚嗚嗚嗚

我調別的車子去接你了。：T1秘書長李相浩

秘書長的敬業誰看了都要稱讚一聲。

1行銷部_♥朴辰成♥：相浩今天幾點下班^^？

相浩我找到一間新餐廳超好吃的！

照片很可愛！ ᵔᴥᵔ

要不要一起去吃？〔已讀〕

李相浩沒回他，反正已經是下班時間，非公事全部零義務。

朴辰成是黏人的工作狂。

秘書長腦海裡的行銷總監歸檔又多了一筆。

3.

鬼才行銷總監出現在辦公室的時候，大家的皮都繃得很緊。

朴辰成的臉刻著加班兩個大字，可是文友贊的臉再怎麼猙獰也擰不出一句「康熙塊陶啊啊啊啊啊」。

兩位設計主力最終跟著朴辰成一起加班。

「最後一個問題。」

朴辰成的注意力停留在紙面上，不知道金康熙在掐文友贊的大腿：「為什麼相浩都已讀我啊？」

文友贊跟金康熙異口同聲地大喊：「他很忙你不要煩他——！」

「噢。」行銷總監呆呆地說，頭毛隨著動作晃來晃去，「這樣就好了，謝謝你們。」

什麼噢？文友贊看金康熙。

蛤？金康熙回看文友贊：什麼謝謝你們才對吧？

最後這個案子手腳無缺地交出去了，朴辰成也準時狂奔下樓趕上客戶的應酬時間。

隔天文友贊跟金康熙還沒來得及慶祝，李相浩就木著一張臉走進行銷部的辦公室。

大家的皮繃得比朴辰成進來時更緊了。

頂著祕書長可怕的氣勢全力偷聽，好奇的眾人聽見李相浩起伏不大的聲音：「可不可以寄給我朴辰成的行事曆連結？」

文友贊有點問號但沒有拒絕，快速地敲幾下鍵盤：「好，你確認一下信箱。」

T1 Skype群組aka沒有頭頭的八卦集散地：

注意！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

總監跟小秘書有狀況啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

「你為什麼要這個？」康熙按捺不住好奇心，探出頭問。

「他太煩了。」藍灰髮的秘書長臉色冰冷，尚不滿意似的拉平自己熨得板直的西裝袖口，「我要錯開可能遇見他的時間。」

T1 Skype群組aka沒有頭頭的八卦集散地：

小秘書使出冰山大絕－－－－－－－－－－－－－！！！！！！？？？？

…………乾我哭了

大家回家吧這裡什麼都沒有QQQQQQQQQ

……李相浩本來就不會出現在辦公室裡吧？

文友贊看著瘋狂跳動的群組通知，佯裝萬事太平，利用屁股挪動辦公椅。

金康熙超怕這正大光明偷懶的動作被李秘書長的餘光瞄到，隨便拿起桌上一個資料夾遞過去。

這藉口騙得了所有人，就是騙不了文友贊。

李秘書長相浩的活動範圍，不就只有李總辦公室跟秘書室？

他繞來辦公室拿一個平常根本遇不到的人的行事曆幹嘛？

「康熙，我覺得最近又有賭盤了。」文友贊的聲音壓得很低很小，收下資料夾的動作異常緩慢。

金康熙滿臉問號，三小都還沒問出口，文友贊緊接著說：「康熙啊，你一定要記住我說的話。」

「這兩個人一定有鬼。」

4.

幾天以後，當行銷部眾人開始注意力渙散，垂涎Uber Eat頁面的午餐優惠時，行走的八卦本人氣勢逼人地經過走廊，站到某個晚到公司的金髮大型犬面前。

辦公室疑似傳來抽氣聲，但沒有人在乎這種小細節了。

T1 Skype群組aka沒有頭頭的八卦集散地：

李相浩為什麼這個時間出現在這裡啊－－－－－－－－－－！？！？！？！？

空氣有些躁動。

李相浩不動聲色地說：「早安。」

朴辰成開心死了。他如果有尾巴現在就搖到爆炸。

他非常努力讓自己看起來不要太開心：「相浩早安！現在不是十一點了你怎麼在這裡？」

T1 Skype群組aka沒有頭頭的八卦集散地：

歐買尬ㄉ

小秘書是先開口的那個！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

天啊我有生之年能看到這個畫面！！！！！已經圓滿！！！！！

「你昨天應酬到幾點？」李相浩告訴自己要冷靜，勉強將語氣壓抑在平靜的程度。

「啊？」這個問題似乎戳得朴辰成措手不及，瞬間表情空白：「我加班到九點多，然後客戶十點多叫我去喝酒。」

朴辰成繼續思考，食指習慣性地撐著下頷：「……凌晨一點第二攤，結果就睡過頭了。」

「哈哈，還好早上沒有會。」他用一個瞇眼燦笑結束這回合發言，完美錯過李相浩瞬息萬變的表情。

李相浩用跟平常一樣的聲音說：「明後天的會改期到下禮拜，你可以不用進公司。」

T1 Skype群組aka沒有頭頭的八卦集散地：

！！！！！！！！！！！什麼情況討厭總監到這種地步真的假的？

直接叫總監不用來欸？？？？

心結？？？？

文友贊仗著無敵的視野死角，翹著腿對康熙笑嘻嘻地說：「你之後要好好下注啦。」

金康熙還是覺得他想太多：「閉嘴。」

李相浩從抱著的資料夾裡抽出一疊文件，遞到朴辰成面前：「你昨天是不是在審這個？」

「對呀，一直找不到最後一頁，結果重做弄到超晚的。謝謝你！」

朴辰成正要伸手接過，結果李相浩將文件往後拿，讓他撲了空。

「下次不要為了這種事情加班。」秘書長冷冷地說，「都幾歲了，問一下友贊跟康熙有沒有備份很難嗎？」

「……好，我知道了。」

朴辰成露出喪氣的表情，連飄揚的金髮都彷彿軟垂了下來：「我會改進。」

「欸？原來相浩昨天跟我要文件是因為這樣？」金康熙看著朴辰成失魂落魄的飄進行銷部，後知後覺地說。

文友贊沒有回答，因為他是那個李相浩一靠近，就把所有文件複製一份給他的行銷部叛徒。

李相浩步履從容地走回秘書室，背影一離開眾人視線範圍，廣告界最八卦的T1辦公室當然不會違背這驕傲的頭銜。

除了行銷總監以外，所有人都有點興奮，彷彿國小生在上課時偷傳紙條。

T1 Skype群組aka沒有頭頭的八卦集散地：

你們有看到他的動作？？？？？？？？真的討厭總監嗎wowowow

討厭到這種程度朴辰成到底做了什麼 瘋狂加班惹怒小秘書嗎

各位我們應該來開個賭盤了吧？

明顯有仇是要賭三小？

賭他們會其中一個走人，還是交往啊

這樣too much！！！！！！我的心臟承受不住！！！(崩潰

5.

「你們也這樣覺得吧？」

今天是周五，大多數人一到下班時間就直接刷卡走人了，辦公室裡只有寥寥幾人慢吞吞收拾桌面，有一搭沒一搭地聊天。

「對，完全就是那樣。」聲音聽起來忿忿不平，「很冷淡，超級疏離的感覺，當我們是什麼瘟神嗎？」

「我不覺得耶。」

李相浩認出這是朴辰成的聲音。

其實不用反駁他們，都是事實啊，他想。

李相浩以為朴辰成只是客套地否認，沒想到朴辰成聲音還不小：「相浩沒有很冷淡啊？案子撞瓶頸的時候，他都會幫忙呀。」

「那是他為了工作才這樣。」

「他大可以讓你們自己搞砸那些專案，也不關他的事。」朴辰成的聲音笑笑的，語氣卻十分不客氣，「他就是這麼關心你們，不是嗎？」

李相浩只是回來拿文件而已，沒聽完就離開了。

開始工作之後，他從來不在意其他人對他的評價是什麼。

每個人對他的解讀都不一樣，他不需要全盤皆收，也沒有必要回應所有人的期待。

不過，自那時起他開始注意到了朴辰成這個人。這個明明跟他沒有太多交流，卻在他背後說他好話的人。

「……到底為什麼要把三個比稿會議排在一起還重疊？」是有什麼障礙？李相浩扶著額角，差點氣到笑出來。

就算是神仙下凡也做不到好嗎？

除了無窮無盡的加班以外，朴辰成的行事曆堪稱工作狂的無理取鬧。

李相浩最後還是沒忍住，抓了空檔去找行銷部兩位主力設計。據文友贊事後說法，他的表情可以把辦公室凍三層起來刨冰吃。

「你們注意一下他的行事曆吧。」李相浩對著同桌吃午餐，活像國中生的兩人說，「排這麼滿一個出錯後面都會壓縮到，最後惹客戶生氣倒楣的還是你們。」

兩人點頭如搗蒜，金康熙就差沒說謝主隆恩。之前金康熙和文友贊根本不敢看朴辰成的行事曆，光瞥一眼密密麻麻的會議行程就感覺快心臟病發。

他的Line連續響了好幾聲，朴辰成又帶著兩顆愛心來轟炸他的訊息通知。

李相浩覺得自己完全能想像夾著兩顆愛心奔跑的朴辰成，朝他衝過來的樣子。他連忙甩甩頭讓瘋狂的影像飛出腦海。

T1行銷部_♥朴辰成♥：相浩相浩

幾點下班ᵔᴥᵔ？

這間的點心真~的超好吃，尤其是巧克力酥塊

陪我去嘛陪我嘛~ᵔᴥᵔ

不是公事。

跟T1行銷總監和T1秘書長沒有關係，是朴辰成邀請李相浩私底下一起去吃東西。

約會的意思。

李相浩在決定拒絕以前把訊息傳出去了。

好。：T1秘書長李相浩

6.

「以上是明天的行程，大概還有一小時的休息時間。」李相浩闔上記事本。

李相赫點點頭，狀似隨意地問：「辰成進公司了嗎？」

「今天還沒。」李相浩端起杯子就要往外面走。

「所以你喜歡朴辰成？」

李相赫非常冷靜地看著自家秘書長手滑差點摔破杯子，又若無其事地扶正杯身。

「沒有，你誤會了。」李相浩乾咳一聲，「我去拿助理的履歷過來。」

秘書長的背影看起來竟然有些匆忙，李相赫感興趣地挑眉。他前幾天跟朴辰成開會的時候，朴辰成開心得一邊開簡報一邊哼歌。

他平常開會是很安靜的。

李相赫不過問問腳步輕盈到要飛離地面的行銷總監今天是什麼日子，朴辰成就隨口回應他：「沒有什麼事啊？晚上要跟相浩去吃飯。」

這句話跟全招了差不多。

李相赫決定繼續觀察下去。

李相浩私底下跟朴辰成約會好幾次，T1未來形勢一片大好，股票還翻紅漲停板，所以文友贊更不懂為什麼朴辰成要拉著他來喝酒了。

這根本是變相的強迫加班，還不能跟李相赫申請加班費。

「這樣不是很好嗎？都跟你去吃飯好幾次了，他還沒嫌棄你。」文友贊怕朴辰成注意到酒沒了會開始灌他，連推了好幾個斟滿的酒杯到朴辰成面前，「你說之前他那樣不理你，你難過就算了，現在沒問題吧？」

那個李相浩跟那個朴辰成去吃飯耶。文友贊如果當下就知道這件事，一定會加注三倍。他已經不顧賠率押了「在一起」，康熙到現在還不相信。

「有問題啊！」

朴辰成裝瘋賣傻起來誰都攔不住，他的音量就像那天為李相浩辯護一樣大聲：「我不知道他到底喜不喜歡我啊！可是朴辰成超喜歡李相浩！」

「這種事你去問他本人啊？」文友贊忍不住脫口而出。

想也知道你不敢，俗仔－－

文友贊當然不敢這樣說，趕緊把朴辰成按在椅子上，示意他小聲一點：「他也沒說他討厭你，為什麼要這麼急著發卡給自己啊。」

「……他不願意跟我更進一步啊。我覺得我們連朋友都不是。」朴辰成邊說邊喝酒，動作流暢得看不出已經灌了好幾瓶下去，「明示暗示都有，他都沒反應，可是他明明就知道我在說什麼。」

屁咧你們不是朋友那金康熙就不是我男朋友。

你們交往不成我賭盤收一收。

「說不定他是默許啊。你跟他除了吃飯，還有呢？」文友贊深知吐槽一個裝醉的人沒有用，只能拍拍朴辰成的背聊表慰藉故作哀戚。

朴辰成的眼神跟店裡的盔甲擺飾一樣呆滯：「我牽過他的手。」

「噗。」

文友贊擦掉噴到臉上的飲料，不敢置信地問：「你剛剛說什麼？」

「他沒有甩掉也沒有回握，就是散步的時候給我牽而已。其他沒了。」朴辰成直接趴在餐桌上，聲音悶在手臂裡，盯著酒杯深深皺眉。

靠？文友贊連忙把自己的杯子裝滿飲料。

李相浩給人牽手？光是想像那個畫面都太刺激了，甜得讓人牙齦發麻的那種刺激。

文友贊陷入驚駭的沉默，覺得自己也需要一杯冰酒冷靜一下。

他決定給自己多倒杯酒時，李相浩突然推門跨進店裡，他才察覺事情大條了。

不妙了，康熙。

他看著李相浩怒氣沖沖地走過來，心想：現在回到過去跟朴辰成說我不懂愛情不要找我喝悶酒，是不是太遲了。

7.

「朴辰成，你腸胃不好為什麼要這樣喝酒？」李相浩第一次顯露出憤怒的模樣，聲音很低，彷彿極力壓抑著怒火，「我有多擔心你，你知道嗎？為什麼不接電話？」

文友贊坐到最邊邊去了，拼命把自己的存在感壓到最低。

朴辰成手機是他關靜音的，這件事他要帶進墳墓。

朴辰成直直地看著他，心裡委屈的千言萬語全梗在喉嚨說不出來，眼眶馬上紅了：「你才不在乎我。」

「手機呢？」李相浩臉色很黑，文友贊立刻火速遞上朴辰成的手機。

李相浩不由分說地拉著跌跌撞撞的朴辰成往外走。

正當文友贊掙扎著想：到底要不要喊辰成付錢？啊還是算了人身安全最重要……

李相浩回過頭，對著友贊說：「抱歉麻煩你陪他到現在，我會買單。」

他氣勢逼人的遞信用卡給櫃檯，店員畢恭畢敬的馬上把帳結掉。

文友贊尊敬地目送他離開居酒屋，李相浩前腳一走，他馬上掏出手機來，打電話給「親愛的寶貝大帥哥」。

金康熙的聲音聽起來像剛從地獄回來：「幹嘛？朴辰成不可能醉你不要叫我出門。」

「相浩剛剛過來把他抓走了。」

「……文友贊？友贊文？你喝醉了？我要去載你嗎？」

「你自己看。」文友贊快速地傳了幾張偷拍照給康熙，「我就跟你說他們會交往！」

康熙一時半刻難以接受這個現實：「蛤，什麼東西？這不是假照片？相浩幹嘛去找你們？」

「哦，因為我把辰成的手機關靜音了啊。相浩打了超多通辰成都沒接到，手機在我這邊，一直響一直響超可怕的。」

「你不怕被砍？」

金康熙已經有點想穿衣服出門了，他怕文友贊看不到明天的太陽。

「康熙你不懂，電話哪講得清楚啊？」文友贊笑得很賤，「我這是在幫他們好不好，推動一下戀情開花結果。」

……行吧，你厲害。蒜泥屌。

金康熙無言以對，提醒文友贊早點回家後直接掛電話。

朴辰成喜歡李相浩，李相浩也喜歡朴辰成，全都荒唐得太有道理了，他決定窩回溫暖的被窩裡面，拒絕思考別人的戀愛問題。

8.

朴辰成知道自己現在看起來一定很可笑。

一個180公分高，穿西裝打領帶的成年人，被另一個矮一點、穿西裝打領帶的人牽著，站在路邊，一手拿著面紙擦眼淚。

李相浩攔了計程車，站在車門旁邊盯著他進去，上車跟計程車司機報了一個地址。

朴辰成悄悄把頭靠在李相浩的肩膀上，李相浩沒有甩開他。

朴辰成小小聲地說：「相浩你生氣了？」

「不然呢。」

「為什麼要生氣？」

「因為你每次都亂來。」

「相浩，你生氣了我好難過。」朴辰成閉著眼睛說，「可是你來接我，我好開心啊。」

然後朴辰成又開始很沒用地掉眼淚，他是真的喜歡李相浩。

他好想現在就跟李相浩告白，但他知道李相浩只會更生氣，因為誰會在計程車上告白啊？

告白不就是要盛大一點浪漫一點，配上帥氣的朴辰成嗎？

想到這邊他哭得更難過了，大腦像當機一樣停止運作，說不上的酸楚反覆填充心腔。

計程車司機一直偷偷用後照鏡觀察兩人，李相浩被視線搞得煩躁到不行。車子停在紅綠燈前的時候，司機似乎想轉頭說什麼，他直接從皮夾裡掏出五百元，遞過去司機手邊：「辛苦了。」

司機立刻轉回去專心地盯著儀表板。

朴辰成已經哭濕他的肩膀了，李相浩還沒想出一個讓朴辰成開心的辦法。

天底下還有比這更糟糕的情況嗎？

喜歡的人靠在肩膀上爆哭，可是你們在一台天殺的計程車裡面，什麼都不能做。

李相浩只能用後照鏡跟司機乾瞪眼，司機冷汗狂流油門踩得更重了。

成功把朴辰成接下計程車的時候，李相浩覺得自己完成了人生某樣創舉。

朴辰成。他憤怒地想：要不是我喜歡你，我真的會把你丟在路邊。180公分重死了。

李相浩整理好朴辰成壓亂的衣領，伸出手。朴辰成一手抹眼淚，另一隻手還不忘牽住相浩，握得很緊很緊，怕一鬆開李相浩就不要他了。

李相浩就這樣牽著朴辰成走在夜晚的街燈下，像過往普通的餐後散步一樣，緩慢地晃進他的住處。

朴辰成一路哭到李相浩把他扔進沙發，聽到這句話停了下來。

「朴辰成，你再哭我就不要跟你在一起了。」

朴辰成一直抽氣，沒辦法回答的他著急得不行，打了三個嗝才勉強講出話：「你……要跟我……在一起嗎？」

李相浩這次真的生氣了。

「你以為我幹嘛回你訊息還跟你出去？我吃飽沒事幹嘛管你？朴辰成你為什麼這麼不愛自己！我為什麼要喜歡你？」

朴辰成眨著眼睛，不哭了：「對不起都是我的錯，請你再多講一點。」

李相浩冷下臉：「滾去洗澡。我不跟髒兮兮的男人講話。」

朴辰成直到扭開蓮蓬頭，酒瘋模式也退得差不多了，才意識到自己人在李相浩家裡。

Wow！ by 朴辰成。

他居然不由自主地開始緊張了。

他剛跨出浴室，李相浩就黑著一張臉叫他坐下。

朴辰成從善如流地照做，一面想：相浩的睡衣好舒服。

李相浩拿了柔軟的大毛巾按乾他的頭髮，開啟吹風機，朴辰成的金髮烘在暖風中。

吹到一半李相浩好像還是不滿意，停下動作說：「自己吹頭髮，吹完吹風機放在那邊的櫃子上。」

朴辰成乖巧地接過吹風機，想：牌子好高級。

「明天早上不去公司的話我幫你請假，儲藏櫃裡面有零食跟麵包，半夜餓了都可以吃，冰箱裡的東西也可以用但你要自己收廚房。」李相浩喋喋不休地補充。

朴辰成一臉馴良地點頭。

李相浩唸完一大串有點後悔：是不是不該這樣發脾氣？

朴辰成居然還很高興地看著他傻笑：哇，第一次聽相浩講這麼多話。

李相浩冷著一張臉往房間門口走了三步，又自暴自棄地走回去：幹嘛啊到底在幹嘛啊我，人都放進來了怎麼可能裝沒事。

朴辰成一臉開心期待，彷彿剛剛哭了半個小時的人不是他。

他才開心了三秒，就被李相浩用膝蓋壓在床上。

「我讓你動你才可以動，懂嗎？」

李相浩微微偏過頭，聲音細小：「……我有點怕痛。」

朴辰成思考了0.5秒，自己湊過去吻了李相浩，然後趁著對方反應不及的空檔把他翻過來。

李相浩想要推開他，朴辰成輕輕使力把他的手腕扣在床上。要反抗的話輕而易舉，但李相浩反而轉移目標，伸手去脫朴辰成的衣服，拉他的褲子。

後來朴辰成是放慢了速度沒錯，可是李相浩很快發現，放慢速度只讓朴辰成有更多時間捉弄他，他好幾次認真考慮要把朴辰成踹下床，又遲疑而被朴辰成鑽空子。

「朴辰成你不要鬧……！」

「超喜歡你啦真的真的很努力克制了……」朴辰成抱他抱得超緊，親親他的臉頰，下半身卻加快了動作。

做得很爽，李相浩不得不承認。

但他在鏡子裡看到鎖骨周圍一圈發紅的吻痕時，還是抓來朴辰成碎念一頓，結果朴辰成的反應是撒嬌的相浩也好可愛，在浴室又做了第二輪。

他更後悔了，他就該直接把朴辰成踹地板上讓他孤單冰冷地睡覺。

此時的他還沒預料到自己未來會後悔成千上萬次，然後沒有一次是真的狠得下心的。

怎麼辦呢？愛情就是這麼神奇的東西。

9.

李相浩隔天穿高領毛衣上班。

全信義區最八卦的辦公室當然不會錯過這個大消息，群組已經爆炸了。

儘管辦公室全員對這件毛衣的關注遠大於工作，卻沒有人敢當出頭鳥。面對李秘書長那零下五十幾度的表情，沒人有辦法和他講話超過兩分鐘，全都快速報告完自動告退。

李總非常偶然地路過，還非常隨意地問了一句：「相浩，你不熱嗎？」

「很熱。」

李相浩的臉上寫著：如果你不是李相赫，你現在就會被我過肩摔。

李總意味深長地看了秘書長一眼，輕飄飄地去開會了。

李相浩是除了老闆以外置身公司食物鏈最頂端的人，偏偏朴辰成去跑客戶，辦公室無法提出任何有效進攻，憋到內傷也挖掘不出任何消息，所有人面容扭曲，八卦之心熊熊燃燒。

於是乎勇敢的賭盤老大文友贊挺身而出了！

他略為輕蔑地環顧辦公室：一群俗仔。

「相浩啊，辰成昨天怎麼回家的？」他交資料給李相浩的時候，雲淡風輕地問。

文友贊打出了一張朋友關心卡！

他有金康熙他什麼都不怕！

李相浩直直地看著文友贊：「我不知道。你可以去問他看看？」

全天下的人都知道：這間辦公室沒有李相浩不知道的事情。

他、絕、對、是、在、裝、傻。

文友贊覺得他被看進了靈魂深處，但他不可以退縮，否則賭盤老大的名聲掃地！

在這樣的危機關頭，朴辰成本人大步流星地跨進辦公室。

命運女神今天站在文友贊這邊，他找到了自己的同花順。

「好稀奇，相浩竟然不知道？昨天不是你帶他走的嗎？」文友贊驚訝地說，「辰成來了，我直接問他好了。」

「相浩相浩相浩！我談到大客戶了耶！」朴辰成高興地直奔他而來，不等李相浩反應一把抱起他，原地轉了好幾圈，「我想第一個告訴你！」

辦公室鄉民們火速抽出手機喀擦喀擦拍照。

李相浩的眼神是絕望的黑洞，從中發射出的黑暗死光能直接殺人。

他近乎自暴自棄地想：好棒棒，你是來拿獎勵狗骨頭的嗎？

「……朴辰成，我不是叫你今天不要回來？」李相浩低頭看著行銷總監，努力讓自己的語氣聽起來不以為意。

「欸，你什麼時候叫我今天不要回來的？」朴辰成用力地補刀，表情天真又快樂：「今天早上嗎？」

喔，今天早上。

行銷總監跟秘書長的秘密，就在第二天薄得只剩一層大家不願明說的紗了。

文友贊戰術性喝水兼觀賞兩位戀人表演，把自己大賺一筆的快樂建築在李相浩的地獄上。

「辰成，你剛剛是不是講到什麼客戶？」李相赫突然從辦公室轉角竄出來，辦公室瞬間安靜無聲。

他的眼神閃著狩獵者的光芒，抓住朴辰成的領子拖著他離開。

徒留李相浩一人面對無政府狀態的辦公室。

T1 Skype群組aka沒有頭頭的八卦集散地：

為什麼文友贊永遠會開贏－－－－－－－－太扯了吧？？？

七成的人押絕裂耶這什麼鬼賠率………

文友贊心情大好，敲鍵盤的速度都變快了：除了金康熙的心，沒有什麼我看不透的事情。

你是在說我很難搞嗎？你今天睡沙發好了。

金康熙回得很快，文友贊差點嗆死。

八卦漩渦很快轉移到兩位主力設計身上，李相浩默默地望天發呆三秒，認命地回到秘書室去。

不幸中的萬幸是仇恨馬上轉走了。萬幸中的不幸是，朴辰成從今以後還會闖更多禍，讓李相浩頭更痛。

至少今天的李相浩逃過一劫，可喜可賀，可喜可賀。


End file.
